Bound Love
by LovelyKitsune
Summary: Happens after season 3 ends. Yuki comes back to the world of demons, right when they have there own sort of fourth of July. But during the party, something unexpected happens. Will this bring both Yuri and Wolfram together, or farther apart?.. And what will everyone else say or think? Mpreg, and slight OOC'ness.


**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounan Ai, Angst, Mature, Sex, and Mpreg. Might also have a tad OC'ness added heh.

**Disclaimer:** This is for fun not profit, author and illustrator Temari Matsumoto and Tomo Takabayashi own Kyou Kara Moah! not me.

Criticism is appreciated, just as long as it's nice and not mean. I'm just writing this because I love this anime, and thought you all would love to read something too. Also, this is my first time at writing a sex scene. So since I'm new at writing it, I hope it came out to your liking enjoy the smut. I'm also new at writing Mpreg, so I hope you don't hate that either if I write something that doesn't sound right, tell me nicely and I'll hopefully fix it heh. The criticism would help wonders, since I'm wanting/trying to get better at writing so I can become an author. Yes I wish big, but this is great practice. Sorry with the ramblings my little rabbits, and if you read all of this then gomen! On with the show enjoy!

* * *

"Mom was you able to wrap the fireworks, you know so they won't get water on them?" Yuri said, running around the house trying to get everything figured out. "Yu-chan, call me mama. Anyways, yes I waterproofed everything you are taking. Are you sure it will the the fourth of July there as well?" Miko Shibuya said, a look of wonder on her pretty face.

"It should be, I hope it is anyways. I payed for these fireworks with my own allowance, so it better be the fourth of July over there." Yuri started to shove things into a big bag that was also water sealed tight, sighing he tied the bag shut.

"Hopefully this doesn't use to much of your maryoku Yuri, I can boost your power but hopefully it will be enough to not strain your body." Murata said, a big cat like grin over his face as he ate his last bite of curry. "Oh Yu-chan, bring some of my Curry over there, everyone probably misses my curry. Would you do that for me dear, it would make me very happy."

Yuri heaved a big sigh, but stood his ground. "No mom, maybe later I really have to much to take as it is." Yuri's mother frowned, but she nodded a smile wiping the frown away. "Okay but only this time, but really Yu-chan call me mama." Yuri grabbed the bag and walking into the bathroom, Murata right behind him.

"Well I'll see you all later, hopefully not to much later but later in the least." Before any other things where said, Yuri and Murata hopped into the tub full of hot water. The force of the pull from the water, never was different as Yuri got sucked down into an unowned vortex. Yuri popped up out of the water, taking a big breath he smiled seeing mostly everyone staring back at him.

Yuri stood up and walked out of the pond on the castle grounds, before he knew it a rush of white flashed in front of him. "Oh your majesty, I missed you so much. You sure did take a lot time on Earth, it's been ages since we have seen you." Günter said, tears running down his face as he held onto Yuri tightly. "G-Günter I can't breath!" Yuri said, chocking out his words.

"Hey let go of my Fiance, he's mine. You cheating wimp, don't let him hug you like that." Firey green eyes glared at Yuri, a small fireball in his palm. "Hey Wolfram, don't please. You know Günter he always does this, it's nothing knew. Anyways, I don't like him like that." Yuri slid out of Günter's hold, running around the pond while Wolfram ran after him.

"Your majesty it has been awhile, we have all awaited your arrival." Conrad said, a smile on his face as he stared into his godchild's face. Yuri stopped which made Wolfram bump into the others back with a 'Thud!' "Come on Conrad, don't call me that you named me use that name." Yuri said, smiling back at Conrad. "Yuri!" Wolfram walked around Yuri, a glare still on his face.

"Conrad, what month is it." Everyone that was there was staring at me. "Well, it is the fourth day of July your ma.. I mean Yuri." Conrad said, rephrasing his words. "That's fantastic, then my money wasn't a waste." Right as Yuri was about to say what he got, Wolfram beat him to it. "What is in this bag Yuri, it's filled to the very top?" The glare on Wolfram's face was gone, a look of wonder fell over his face. "I was going to get to that!" Yuri walked over to the bag and opened it, grabbing a present in his hands.

"This present is for you Gwendal, me and my mom picked it out." Gwendal grabbed the gift and opened it, a small fuzzy hamster lay in his hands. Looking over Yuri noticed a blush cover Gwendal's face, it soon vanished to his normal glare. "Thank you, please tell your mother my thanks as well." Yuri nodded, he quickly grabbed another gift which had Günter's name on a tag. "This one is for you Günter." Yuri handed the gift over, a brush with Günter's name on it lay in his hands. "T.. thank you your majesty, I shall always use this." Tears flowed from his eyes as he held the brush close to his face.

"This one is for you Conrad!" Conrad gingerly took the present, a smile over his face. "Well it's very big, I wonder what it is." Conrad said, grinning from ear to ear. Yuri's eyes bugged out of his head, then him and Conrad started to laugh. "Well wow, tell your mother thank you Yuri. I know I told her I love coffee, but she didn't have to go out of her way and buy me a coffee maker." Conrad was shocked, but a smile still on his face.

"Do I get anything Yuri?" Looking down Greta looked unsure, a small blush covering her face. "I sure do, me and my mother bought this for you Greta." Yuri smiled down at her adoptive daughter, handing her the present. Greta slowly opened it, a big smile sprouted over her face. "Oh Yuri I love it, it's so adorable but what is it." Confusion covered her smiling face, her head tilted a bit.

"It's a zebra, it's like a horse but with stripes and it's a wild animal." Greta hugged the zebra to her chest, small little tears sprouted from her eyes. "T.. thank you Yuri, I'll cherish this zebra forever." Greta ran into the castle, a small smile over her face. She probably wanted to go talk to the maids and show off her new toy, Greta pretty much wanted to show Anissina it first.

Yuri smiled then turned looking over at Wolfram, his face looked a bit down. "Don't worry Wolfram I got you a present, but uh you have to close your eyes." Wolfram looked up, slowly he closed his eyes. "I'm not worried you wimp!" Yuri shook his head, opening the box. "I'm not a wimp, anyways I remember you showing me this. So I thought I would get it for us, since it's supposed to be for two people. Just don't laugh when you hear what I have to way about it, you know when I tell you to open your eyes." Wolfram blushed as he felt Yuri snake his hands around his neck, he felt something click behind him and fell onto his chest.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Yuri nodded even though Wolfram couldn't see him. "Yea you can open them, like I said before don't laugh at what I have to say." Wolfram opened his eyes, he quickly stared at Yuri who had a small blush covering his cheeks 'I wonder why he's blushing' Wolfram thought. He soon looked down at his chest, he soon noticed a silver key held on a chain around his neck. Wolfram looked back over at Yuri who's face was hidden behind his hair, looking down at the others chest he noticed a small silver lock which had a heart and an outline of a key was in the middle.

"I won't laugh." Wolfram said, while holding the key in his palm. "W.. well the back of the box when I bought it, it said the item was for two people. I knew how much you wanted it, so I bought it for you. Except, the cheesy part that I don't want you to laugh about is this." Yuri gulped, his blush getting even darker. He knew he was getting himself into something, but Wolfram wanted it a long time ago so Yuri didn't think anything until after buying it. "Y.. you have the key to my heart!" Yuri took a deep sigh, he quickly hid his face knowing his blush was still there.

Two arms wrapped around Yuri's waist, while something wet was pressed up against his face. "Oh Yuri, t.. thank you this means so much to me." Wolfram took his face away from Yuri's, tears trickled down his face. The others grip still firmly held Yuri's waist, Wolfram's tears slowly disappeared. "I as your fiance should get you something as well, I know I can't get you something that passes up your wonderful gift. Except I really want to give you something, also those words you said I will always keep them in my heart." Wolfram smiled, a look of seriousness covered his face.

"You don't have to Wolfram, really you don't. I just wanted to get you something, since I got everyone else something." Wolfram shook his head, a smile still over his face. "No as your fiancee, I'm going to get you something as well." Yuri smiled, his shoulders slumped down while feeling Wolfram's arm's let go of his waist. It felt a lot cooler when Wolfram's arms left the others waist.

"There is something more on the present I gave you, it has yours and my name's on them. I asked the person working there, if they could engrave are names and she so happily accepted." This once, Wolfram didn't yell and call Yuri a cheater. Instead he just let it slide, since Yuri did give him a wonderful gift. "Thank you Yuri, that just means that are bond is growing stronger." Yuri looked away quickly going back to the bag, not saying anything to the other until he remembered.

"Oh Wolfram, my mom got you something as well but all on her own. Except she told me to wait on this present until later, which I was told when to give it to you. Sadly we wasn't able to get anything else, so whoever doesn't get present this time will get them hopefully next time soon." Yuri slung the bag over his shoulder, a smile over his face. "Oh yes, I brought something for later tonight as well. Since it's the fourth of July here as well, I thought I would bring some drinks for everyone." Murata said, a mischievous grin covered his face.

"You didn't Murata, you and I are still to young to drink that." Yuri groaned. "What is it your brought?" Conrad said, knowing no one else would say anything. "I brought some alcohol from earth, not the hard stuff but something that will glide down and not taste to bad." Murata grinned, while rubbing the back of his head. "I brought it to celebrate, also because it looks like you all need to indulge more. It also looks like you all need a break, I can see the stress on all of your faces from work."

Yuri looked up, now noticing everyone with bags under their eyes. Cecilie came bounding down the stairs, her blond hair flying everywhere. "Oh your majesty, I just heard you want to throw a party can I do everything for the party?" Cecilie said, a smile plastered on her face as she quickly wrapped Yuri in a tight hug. "Y.. yea sure, but I can't breath." Yuri said, while being out of breath. "Oh I'm sorry your majesty, thankfully it's still morning but I can make preparations. When would you like the party to be held, so I can get started right away?"

Yuri looked up, wondering if he made the right choice. "Well somewhere a little before nightfall." Yuri said, while Cecile clasped her hands together in from of her. "Great I'll get started right now, thank you again your majesty." Cecile turned on her heel and left, while everyone else went there different ways.

Wolfram and Yuri walked behind Conrad towards Yuri's office, a small smile on everyone's face. In the back of Yuri's mind, he wondered what Wolfram's present was going to be. Shaking his head, he walked on noticing Murata not with them he probably went to the temple of Shinou. Murata always left to talk to Shinou when he got here, sighing Yuri placed the lock necklace inside his shirt. Yuri hoped nothing weird would happen tonight, but he was so wrong.

* * *

**_!~At The Party~!_**

After Yuri had finished his speech on why he was holding this party, Cecilie told him that the first dance should be with the king and his fiance. Sighing Yuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulder as well as his hand, they started to glide on the dance floor. Gratefully, Yuri didn't step on Wolfram's toes which Wolfram thanked. After the song was over, Wolfram and Yuri stopped dancing smiling at each other.

"I wonder if are wedding will be a lot grander then this." Wolfram said, a smile covering his face as he looked into Yuri's eyes. "Maybe, but right now lets just focus on now." Yuri sighed, he quickly grabbed Wolfram's hand and took him outside onto the balcony. Murata and Conrad right behind them, smiles on both of their faces. Wolfram looked down noticing Yuri still had his hand, looking up into the sky he looked back to Yuri. "Why are you looking into the sky, nothings going to happen."

Yuri looked over at Wolfram and smiled. "Oh but there will be, in a few minutes at least." Yuri let go of Wolfram's hand to grab the drink Murata handed him, which Wolfram grabbed a glass from Murata as well. "Hopefully everyone listened to what I told them, I don't want the whole place going in flames." Wolfram looked over at Yuri, confusion covering his features. Wolfram quickly took a drink right as Yuri was, the drink was sweet and slightly bitter. 'This is that alcohol Murata was talking about' Wolfram thought as he drank more of the liquid, noticing Yuri's glass was already empty.

"Can we have some more?" Wolfram said, looking over at a grinning Murata. "Of course you two can, here I'll set the bottle between you both." Murata placed the bottle between Wolfram and Yuri, looking closely the bottle read "No Alcohol" Yuri frowned a bit, his eyes glaring daggers into the words. Sighing he gave up, pouring another glass for Wolfram and him they both drained there second glass.

Heat rose to both Wolfram and Yuri's faces, it felt like the world was spinning in a way. Looking up the pretty lights of the fireworks shown in the night sky, Wolfram's eyes bugged out. He hadn't seen anything like it, well besides there fireworks that was just smoke. "How is it so colorful Yuri?" Yuri looked over at Wolfram, a smile on his face. "I don't really know, all I know is that are fireworks are a little more updated then yours."

After the fireworks were all done, Wolfram quickly grabbed Yuri's hand. "Come on Yuri, you still need to show me the present your mother gave me but first I want to give you my present before you do." Yuri obeyed, it felt like a long walk to his room. He kind of remembered Wolfram telling his mother to tell Greta not to come into the room tonight, as well as to let her sleep somewhere different for the night. Cecile agreed, a smile on her face.

Yuri started to remember the taste of the drink, it was sweet but in a way slightly bitter. 'I wonder if that drink was the alcohol Murata was talking about.' Yuri thought, the floor spinning in a way. Wolfram felt Yuri tightening his grip on his own hand, Wolfram grinned noticing a blush creep onto Yuri's face. Wolfram thanked Murata for bringing the alcohol, if he didn't then Wolfram wouldn't be able to give Yuri his gift.

"Are you okay Yuri?" Wolfram asked, concerned wondering if Yuri drank to much if he did he didn't want to go any further. Yuri looked up a smile on his face, he felt he could fall into the blond's eyes as he stared into them deeply. "I'm fine, just a bit tipsy. Thanks to you though, I haven't fallen on my butt." Yuri looked down at his feet, he could smell a unique scent coming from Wolfram.

His body felt all tingly, like someone was making small movements on his body like it tickled but only faintly. Wolfram helped Yuri onto the bed, letting the black haired moah sit down. "Close your eyes and lay down, I'll come back with your gift but do try and not to fall asleep."

Yuri glanced over at Wolfram and nodded, he closed his eyes slowly and laid into his bedding. Yuri felt something push down onto the mattress, he wondered if Wolfram came back sitting next to him. "Please keep your eyes closed Yuri, it would ruin the surprise."

Yuri chuckled, feeling the weight on the mattress slightly leave. A warm breath hovered over Yuri's lips, he felt slightly confused wondering where this heat was coming from. He slowly licked the bottom of his lips, a cold feeling ran crossed his moist lips after licking it. What was this feeling, it made my body tingle even more.

"You can open your eyes now, please do it slowly though." Wolfram whispered, while staring into Yuri's closed eyes. While watching Yuri lick his lips, Wolfram felt like falling over the edge. He wanted to dominate Yuri, but he also wanted to be submissive to Yuri as well. Tonight though, Wolfram wanted to satisfy Yuri as his gift to his lover even if Yuri didn't admit it.

Wolfram always noticed Yuri's eyes follow him wherever he went, one night Wolfram woke up hearing Yuri murmur his name in his sleep. He wanted his lover to admit his feelings to him, not hide them so Wolfram hoped his plan would work and not doom him. Yuri slowly opened his eyes, staring into the blond's green orbs. Yuri got the same feeling of falling into them, like he could stay inside the others eyes for life as he stared into the others eyes.

Looking down Yuri gulped, a blush covering his cheeks. He slowly felt his pants growing tight, Wolfram wasn't wearing anything. 'Why isn't he dressed.' Yuri thought, staring between Wolframs legs then quickly looking into the others face. "This is my present to you Yuri, I have to satisfy you since I am your fiance."

The tightness in Yuri's lower region started to get worse, he didn't know what to say or more like he didn't know what to say. He quickly closed his eyes as he felt a leg slip between his own legs, Yuri's eyes bulged out of his head when he felt Wolfram's lips close around his own.

A small moan escaped Yuri's lips, feeling the blond firmly place his hands on his lovers chest. Yuri felt Wolfram licking and nibbling his bottom lip, he knew that Wolfram was asking for entrance but Yuri didn't know if he should. Yuri just went with the flow, he slowly opened his mouth feeling the wet digit slide into his mouth touching his own tongue.

Yuri lapped at Wolfram's tongue, fighting with the others to gain dominance. They both where dominant as well as submissive, the best combo which made them work together in some points. Yuri moaned into Wolfram's mouth, he felt his fiance snake his hand into his shirt. A tingling sensation flew from his chest, then soon settling into his lower regions as Wolfram tweaked Yuri's left nipple.

"W.. Wolfram." Yuri said, feeling the other lick nip and suck on his collar bone. Wolfram started to unbutton Yuri's clothes, which led to him licking the others chest. "Your so beautiful Yuri." Wolfram said, licking Yuri's right nipple while tweaking the left.

Yuri arched his back, while griping the bed for dear life. Wolfram hooked his fingers in the waistband of Yuri's pants, he slowly looked up into Yuri's face which the others eyes was half lidded. Wolfram unbuttoned and unzipped Yuri's pants, yanking them down Wolfram's eyes became a bit big. "Y.. Yuri your big!" Wolfram said, a bit shocked a blush crawling over his own features.

The g-string Yuri was wearing held tightly around the boys manhood, Wolfram licked his lips as he stared at Yuri's nestled goods. "N-no Wolfram please, d.. don't look it's embarrassing." Wolfram chuckled, while licking up the silk material of the g-string. 'I wonder if he even wears these undergarments at home.' Wolfram thought as he rubbed Yuri's inner thigh, Wolfram smirked wondering what Yuri would feel like as he entered his lover.

Yuri bucked his hips, his chest rising and falling quickly. Wolfram quickly slid Yuri's g-string off and out of the way while running his fingers down the swell of Yuri's hips, a smirk flew over the blonds face as he stared at Yuri's manhood standing at attention like a guard. What Wolfram noticed more, was that Yuri didn't have that much body hair.

Wolfram had noticed a long time ago, that Yuri didn't have underarm or leg hair. Except Yuri had a slight nestle of black curls around his manhood, the rest was smooth. 'This is criminal, I know I'm the same way but this is just criminal. Yuri's half human and half demon, for me though I have no human in me. So why is most of his body smooth, with only a bit of hair.' Wolfram thought, licking his lips again. Wolfram's previous thoughts left him, he licked a trail up Yuri's shaft which made the maou buck his hips.

Grinning Wolfram licked and nibbled on Yuri's velvety balls, he breathed warm breath onto the other which made Yuri's cock even harder. Wolfram went back to Yuri's cock, licking another line up to the cock head. He slowly licked the slit, small beads of precum came out which he lapped up tasting the other.

"W.. Wolfram stop teasing me." The blond grinned. 'So then Yuri doesn't mind my gift, unless it's the alcohol talking hopefully it was the first.' Wolfram thought, frowning a bit hoping to Shinou it was the first one. Yuri moaned keeping his eyes closed, embarrassed by what he would see. A warm heat fell over his face, one from blushing and two from the alcohol. "Wolfram t.. this isn't right, we're both men." Yuri gulped, his eyes still firmly closed.

"Yuri just calm down, I'm your fiance this is perfectly fine for two lovers to do things like this." Before Yuri could retort, he felt something warm engulf his manhood. He quickly opened his eyes to what awaited him, his blush couldn't get any darker but it did. Yuri wanted to close his eyes and look away, but the scene in front of him made his eyes linger. Wolfram looked up into Yuri's eyes, his coal black eyes had lust in them as he stared into Wolfram's green eyes.

The loud slurping and sucking noises echoed around the room, Yuri bucked his hips up trying to make Wolfram swallow more of him. "Hnn!" Yuri cried out harshly, his breath came in short needy puffs as he watched Wolfram's perfect lips suddenly wrap themselves tight around his sensitive cock head yet again.

"Ngh! So good." He groaned, straining upwards in ardor. Yuri looked into Wolfram's eyes once more while slowly tangling his fingers into the blond's soft golden hair, he noticed some love and passion in them which made his heart ache for the other.

The sight in front of Yuri was alluring, the bobbing motion of Wolfram's head as it went up and down on his shaft mixed with sucking noises. It was throwing Yuri over the edge, he didn't know how much longer he could last. Within minutes Yuri's body was shaking.

"W.. Wolfram… I t.. think I might… oh god I… I'm gonna cum!" Yuri gasped, feeling a deep heat in his stomach. He choked on a broken whine when Wolfram suddenly pulled off with a wet pop, denying him the sweet high of release.

"Why'd you stop.. Wolfram." Yuri said, groaning in protest. Wolfram didn't say anything as he positioned himself up and between Yuri's legs, he grasped Yuri's hands from his hair placing them onto his warm chest.

Wolfram slowly slid Yuri's hand south of his body, slowly letting the others hand rest on his own neglected arousal. "Touch me Yuri!" Wolfram whined in the others ear, slowly nibbling and sucking on Yuri's earlobe. Yuri breathed on the blonds neck, he gripped Wolfram's length using his thumb to rub the tip of the blonds cock.

A groan left Wolfram's lips as he nipped at Yuri's neck, he slipped his hand back down between his lovers legs. Wolfram felt Yuri's cock twitch in his palm, it felt slick from his saliva from before. Feeling the appendage twitch in his palm, it made Wolfram's cock get harder leaking a bit of precum. Yuri looked down seeing precum leak from Wolfram's manhood, he slowly slid his thumb over the head spreading the liquid around the tip.

Yuri pumped Wolfram's cock up and down, a low growling moan escaped the others mouth. Yuri couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted more then touching. "W.. Wolfram, I want more." Yuri said, panting a bit. "Want more of what my love?" Wolfram said, seductively. "I want you inside me!" Yuri groaned, gripping onto the bed letting Wolfram's arousal go from his hand. Wolfram just grinned, his hand still going up and down on Yuri's cock. Ribbons of cum leaked sticky and warm onto Yuri's stomach, the orgasm made his stomach twist in a hot warmth.

"W.. Wolfram, I.. I love you!" Yuri moaned, his chest rising and falling quickly. Wolfram hid his tears from the other, he didn't want to break down and ruin everything. He wiped some of the cum off of Yuri's stomach, he slowly rubbed it around three of his fingers. Coating them to be ready for what he wanted to do next, he just hoped Yuri wouldn't run out of the room since he did say he wanted more.

"This might feel a bit strange." Wolfram said, a sweet tone trying to make Yuri calm. "What do you..." Yuri's words were cut off when he felt the first finger, he gripped the bed while biting his bottom lip. The digit was going in and out, while making swirling motions. "I'm going to add another." Wolfram looked up into Yuri's half lidded eyes, looking at the others chest he noticed a sheen of sweat form.

Yuri nodded, he didn't trust his words at the moment. Yuri felt the second finger slide in, it stayed stopped for a minute until a few seconds. Yuri could feel his entrance being scissored, trying to stretch it to be able to add something bigger. A low moan escaped Yuri's lips, he felt the third finger enter.

Yuri moaned loudly when he felt a certain spot get touched, looking at Wolfram he had a grin on his face like he was satisfied. Yuri bucked his hips, his mouth a bit open. He slowly whimpered when he felt the fingers leave him, looking down he noticed Wolfram slicking his cock with Yuri's cum. "W.. Will it hurt Wolfram?" Yuri felt a bit unsure, but he really wanted to go further. "It will hurt a bit, but I will go slow." Yuri nodded, taking a deep sigh he felt Wolfram's cock head positioned at his entrance.

"It hurts, stop a minute." Yuri groaned, being filled yet again but this time with something bigger. "Are you okay?" Wolfram said, a worried look on his face. "I'm fine, start moving again but slowly." Wolfram nodded, slowly going in further. A small moan left Wolfram, he felt Yuri's insides clamp around his arousal.

'This feels so good, why didn't we do this before.' Wolfram thought pulling out, then slowly going back in trying to hit Yuri's sensitive spot. He grinned as Yuri moaned and raised his chest, a sheen of sweat formed on both of there bodies. "R.. right there Wolfram." Yuri panted, he felt his legs lifted and put over Wolfram's shoulders. "This might help a little bit better." Wolfram said, starting to go faster inside Yuri.

Hitting Yuri's prostate, making them both moan in ecstasy. "Hmn!" Yuri moaned, his stomach was starting to get warm again. Wolfram was close to finishing, he snaked his hand over Yuri's cock pumping the shaft. Timing his movements with his thrusts, Wolfram wanted to finish the same time Yuri did. "W.. Wolfram ugn!" Yuri moaned, his half lidded eyes on Wolfram's face.

"I'm gonna cum!" Yuri whimpered spurts of cum leaked out of the ravens cock landing on his stomach, two seconds later after one last thrust. Wolfram came into Yuri's tight entrance, after Yuri came his entrance clung tightly around Wolfram's arousal making him go mere seconds. They both thrusted at the same time, there chests lifting a bit. Wolfram collapsed onto Yuri, his face in the crook of Yuri's neck. Both panting hard, Yuri snaked his arms around Wolfram's small frame.

"I.. I love you Wolfram." A smile placed on Yuri's lips, Wolfram slowly took his flaccid cock out of Yuri with a grunt from them both. "I love you too Yuri!" Wolfram laid on his side, holding onto Yuri while laying his head onto the others chest. Yuri's chest rising and falling, as he closed his eyes. Both boys fell asleep in each others arms, not caring about the mess they made.

* * *

tbc


End file.
